LO QUE PIENSO DE TI
by Katy Hatake
Summary: -Sabes que me gusta mas cuando me besas en la boca y sin esa estorbosa mascara, no se por que no te la quitas-dijo separándose un poco de el con una mueca en los labios. -Si yo pensaba que querías que mi rostro fuera solo para ti- dijo jalando un extremo de la mascara-Pero si tu quieres me la puedo quitar-dijo sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la kunoichi.


**Aclaraciones: pues de segura ya se las saben de memoria pero ahí les va, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, si ellos fueran míos Kakashi estaría con Anko y haría varios cambios en la serie, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, esto es solo para el fin de entretenimiento para todo publico y el personal, etc.**

Cada día en Konoha pasan tantas cosas, como saber que es lo que ocultan personas, en este caso Hatake Kakashi, hoy es el día en que las personas trataran de descubrir que es lo que esconde con tanto recelo detrás de esa horrible mascara, todas las personas envidiaban de sobremanera a una kunoichi de cabellos morados, la cual era la segunda mujer que había podido apreciar su rostro, claro la primera mujer fue la quinta hakage, y eso solo porque tenia que hacerse los chequeos médicos, según lo contado por la hokage tenia un rostro lleno de facciones masculinas.

**-¿Qué se les ha ocurrido para ver el rostro de Kakashi-sensei?-**cuestiono el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-No aun no se nos ocurre nada Naruto-**contesto Sai rápidamente mientras dibujaba en un pergamino.

**-Pues piensen en algo útil, ya quiero saber que es lo que esconde bajo esa estupida mascara-**grito con enojo ganándose un golpe por parte de Sakura-**Auch Sakura-chan por que me pegas**-dijo sobando su cabeza en el lugar donde la chica de cabellos rosas había golpeado y a la vez le salían lagrimas de los ojos.

**-Nadie debe de enterarse de esta misión, ya sabes que es ultra secreta-**dijo la chica agarrando al pobre de Naruto por el cuello**-¿Entendiste?-**cuestiono ahora la peli-rosa.

**-Si…si entendí-**dijo con temor el rubio de ojos azules.

**-Eso esta mejor-**dijo soltándolo para sentarse recargada en un árbol.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

En el despacho de la quinta había una junta donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de los jounin, la mayoría de los presentes tenían la boca abierta, la razón simple el ninja copia había llegado temprano a la junta y Kurenai ni siquiera había llegado, el chico de cabellos plata y la chica de cabellos morados miraban a sus compañeros de trabajo con expresión divertida, Tsunade sonreía de una manera indescifrable en el rostro.

**-Lamento la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño percance-**entro Kurenai excusándose**-¿Pero por que me miran asi?-**cuestiono aterrada la de ojos rojos.

**-Eres la ultima en llegar-**dijo la quinta apuntando al Hatake**-tenemos 10 minutos esperándote-**dijo sonriendo por el castigo que le pondría.

**-Perdón-** dijo asombrada al mirar que hasta Kakashi la estaba esperando.

La quinta empezó a dar la junta con alegría, pues como no, si ahora tendría a quien enjaretarle su trabajo, mientras ella feliz de la vida se marchaba a tomar algo de saque y se ponía hasta las chanclas, es si que era justicia divina para ella, pero no para la persona que tuviera que hacer el trabajo de la aficionada al juego y a la bebida.

Todo estaba pasando de lo más normal, no era nada del otro mundo, misiones, felicitaciones para los shinobis por un nuevo record de misiones sin fallar, claro y no falto una invitación de Tsunade al karaoke, la cual nadie se atrevió a rechazar, pues para que la coda de la hokage los invite a un lugar es cada venida de obispo.

**-Bueno entonces marcharos de aquí y prepárense para una buena noche de karaoke-**dijo casi en grito ocasionando que a todos los presentes se les deslizara un gota de sudor estilo anime detrás de la nuca.

Todos comenzaron a salir a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y otros a disfrutar de su día libre, Anko y Kakashi se dirigieron a la oficina de la chica, caminaban mientras reían por las caras de sus camaradas al ver que había llegado temprano.

**-Creo que llegare temprano mas seguido-**dijo en tono divertido mientras abrasaba a su kunoichi por la espalda.

**-Si eso fue muy divertido-**la chica reía como loca-Solo desearía haber tenido una cámara para haber fotografiado esa hermosa escena.

**-Por eso te amo, eres una sádica-**dijo presionando sus labios contra el cuello de la chica.

**-Yo pensaba que era por mi belleza-**dijo dando un suspiro.

**-Yo no miro demasiado la belleza exterior, me gusta mas mirar la belleza interior-**dijo sin dejar de darle besitos por todo el cuello.

**-Sabes que me gusta mas cuando me besas en la boca y sin esa estorbosa mascara, no se por que no te la quitas-**dijo separándose un poco de el con una mueca en los labios.

**-Si yo pensaba que querías que mi rostro fuera solo para ti-** dijo jalando un extremo de la mascara**-Pero si tu quieres me la puedo quitar-**dijo sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la kunoichi.

**-¿Enserió?-**cuestiono bastante impresionada.

**-Claro que si-**dijo quitándose la mascara completamente mientras se acercaba a la chica con un solo propósito besar esos labios tan perfectos-**A si podríamos besarnos en publico-l**a tomo por la cintura y la atrajo ha su cuerpo-**Y esta la podemos quemar juntos despues-**dijo lanzando la mascara a el escritorio de la chica.

La chica pasó sus manos detrás de la nuca del shinobi y comenzó a acariciar su cabello plateado, el chico de cabellos plateados sonrio y comenzó a acortar las distancias que había entre sus labios, pero la chica ya se había impacientado y se acerco a el de froma brusca y lo beso apasionadamente, el chico sonrio y rápidamente le tomo el ritmo al beso, el beso de salvaje y apasionado paso a lento y tierno, las manos de la chica jugaban con cada hebra de cabello del shinobi, mientras que una de las manos del se encontraba acariciando el rostro de la chica, pero pronto la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse.

**-Creo que te ayudo con tu trabajo, hoy es mi día libre y no tengo nada que hacer-**dijo sonriendo un poco- **y si te ayudo nos podemos escapar para ir a comer juntitos-**dijo soltando a la chica para tomar varios documentos y una pluma.

**-¿Y que vamos a comer?-**cuestiono la chica caminando a su escritorio para imitar la acción del Hatake.

**-Es una sorpresa-**dijo para empezar a llenar los odiosos documentos.

Comenzaron a llenar los documentos mientras platicaban de las misiones que habían tenido en días anteriores, el trabajo cuando se hace con buena compañía es mucho mejor, ademas que se acaba más rápido, pronto todos los documentos estaban llenos asi que decidieron esperar unos minutos para ver si no llegaba Shizune con mas documentos.

**-Ven-**dijo el Hatake dándole palmaditas al sillon donde el estaba sentado, Anko sonrio y se acerco a el para sentarse con el en ese sillon color negro-¿Quieres ir a la reunión que hizo Tsunade para celebrar?-cuestiono el Hatake mirándola a los ojos, la chica negó con la cabeza**-¿Por qué?**-cuestiono de nuevo.

**-No pienso cantar delante de todos ellos-**dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos**-No canto muy bien que digamos.**

**-¿A si?-**dijo el chico de cabellos grises**-Pues yo no se si se cantar bien o mal, yo solo canto cuando me baño-**saco un pergamino y hizo un sello de manos, haciendo que saliera una guitarra**-Pero se tocar la guitarra y podríamos descubrir si se cantar-**dijo afinando la guitarra mientras sonreía.

**-*Oh yo quiero ver eso*-**pensó la peli-morada volteando a ver a su amado shinobi.

**- Que bonito es saber, que me quieres tanto como a ti te quiero-**comenzó a cantar el Hatake, logrando sorprender a la chica por la hermosa voz que tenia**-Que deseas cada uno de mis besosy que siempre encuentras las palabrasque me alegran si me siento tristey doy gracias a dios de que tú existes-**su voz era fantástica y luego el cantaba mirándola directo a los ojos_**.**_

Su tono de voz al cantar era alto que las personas afuera de la oficina podían escuchar la melodía que era cantada por el ninja copia.

**- Que bonito es saber que me duele abrazado a tu cinturaque día día hacemos mil locuras que las horas se nos pasan de voladadisfrutando los momentos sonreímos de la nada todo el tiempo- **seguía cantando sin apartar su vista de los ojos de la Mitarashi, las personas que pasaban por el domo podía escuchar a alguien cantar, esto incluyendo a Naruto, Sai, Sakura y otros shinobis mas que querían saber quien era el dueño de esa hermosa voz.

**- Tú, me has dado mil motivos para amarte no hay nada que buscar en otra parteporque todo lo encuentro en ti...tú, el paisaje más hermosoque he miradoy perdón si te parezco exageradotodo eso es lo que pienso de ti –**seguía cantando el chico a la par que sonreía, las personas caminaban por el domo siguiendo la voz de la persona que estaba cantando-  
**Soy feliz desde que tu llegaste a mi...**

Las personas cada vez se acercaban más y más al lugar de donde provenía esa voz angelical, mientras que la hokage ya estaba solo por doblar la **esquina y saber de quien se trataba, el Hatake seguía sonriendo mientras Anko miraba con carita de gato con botas a Kakashi.**

**_-_ Tú, me has dado mil motivos para amarteno hay nada que buscar en otra parteporque todo lo encuentro en ti...tú, el paisaje mas hermosoque he miradoy perdón si te parezco exagerado-**el Hatake cantaba la canción con un sentimiento_ que parecia que estuviera filmando una película, y Tsunade ya estaba parada enfrente de la puerta que ellos desde un principio habían dejado abierta pero ninguno se había percatado de su presencia._

_Los demás shinobis no tardaron mucho en aparecer y se quedaron con la boca abierta, eso era lo único que esperaban ver, varias de las mujeres quedaron muy sonrojadas y otras simplemente cayeron al suelo desmalladas._

**-Soy feliz desde que tú llegaste a mí...**-termino de cantar el peli-plata sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su amada kunoichi de cabellos morados.

Los dos estaban por darse un beso cuando se escucharon aplausos por parte de la Hokage, ambos se sonrojaron rápidamente, pero Anko mas que Kakashi.

-**Pero quien se imaginaria que tu cantaras tan bien-**dijo la hokage entrando a la oficina-**Yo pensaba que solo tenias esas habilidades para el combate.**

**-Pues esta es la primera vez que canto fuera de la ducha-**comento en tono divertido el Hatake-**Pero por la cara que tienen todos y todas solo podría decir dos cosas-**hizo una pausa y reprimió una carcajada**-Que soy muy guapo-**dijo mirando las caras de las mujeres**-y que canto muy bien, bueno lo segundo lo se por sus halagos-**finalizo rascado su nuca.

**-Ya es hora de mi salida-**dijo Anko sonriendo y poniéndose su hitae-ate-**¿Nos vamos?-**cuestiono la chica mirando al hatake.

**-Sabes pensaba hacer esto a solas-**dijo el Hatake metiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo derecho, se arrodillo y saco una cajita con un anillo-**pero aprovechare que hay gente... Mitarashi anko te casas conmigo-**pregunto el chico mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Claro que si-**grito la chica antes de abrasarlo.

Ese había sido un domingo 9 de septiembre que todos recordarían para toda su vida, los motivos sencillos, habían mirado el rostro del ninja copia, lo habían escuchado cantar y la propuesta de matrimonio, ese día sin lugar a dudas había sido el mejor día de la vida de Hatake Kakashi y Mitarashi Anko.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**y QUE TAL ESTUVO**

**MERECE ALGUN REVIEW, BUENO ESPERO AUNQUE SEA UNO SI NO VOY A LLORAR XC JAJAJA NO ES CIERTO ESO ES TODO POR MI PARTE CUIDENCE MUCHO.**

**SAYONARA **

**KATY HATAKE**


End file.
